


Alone

by Domaris



Series: A Reichenbach Fall Epilogue [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domaris/pseuds/Domaris
Summary: Guardi John allontanarsi...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicata a Joy, la mia fantastica Watson <3

Guardi John allontanarsi e non batti ciglia. Non puoi, sei qui solo per un ultimo sguardo, per ricordare il motivo per cui devi restare morto fino a quando l'organizzazione non sarà completamente sgominata. Provare emozioni è un ostacolo, non importa quanto ti ci sia abituato da quando il dottor Watson è entrato nella tua vita. Devi lasciarle indietro insieme al tuo migliore amico, alla tua reputazione, alla tua identità. Sherlock Holmes è morto lanciandosi dal tetto dell'ospedale dopo aver confessato di essere un impostore.  
Sei solo e questa è la tua unica protezione adesso. La tua mente è lucida, libera da distrazioni che non puoi permetterti e c'è un unico obiettivo davanti a te, nient'altro conta.  
Ti volti e ti incammini all'uscita del cimitero mentre silenziosa una promessa ti increspa le labbra.  
“Tornerò John”.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta il 17 gennaio 2012


End file.
